Tahu (2015)
Tahu was a Toa and the Master of Fire on Okoto. History After being summoned by the Protector elders, Tahu and the other Toa landed on Okoto and embarked on a quest to find the Mask of Creation and fight evil. Once Tahu landed, he found himself greeted by a crowd of villagers. While the Protector of Fire explained Tahu's destiny, Skull Spiders ambushed the small party. Tahu quickly and accidentally defended the whole population from a group of Skull Spiders, causing the villagers to bow down to him. The Toa and the Protector then set out to claim his Mask of Power, the Golden Mask of Fire. The two traveled for weeks until they reached the largest and most violent volcano on Okoto, which Tahu climbed with the Protector of Fire on his back. When they reached the top, the Protector of Fire defended Tahu from a horde of green Skull Spiders using his Elemental Fire Blaster, while the Toa claimed his Golden Mask. Inside, Tahu lavaboarded to reach his mask, and just as he reached the mask, the Protector of Fire ran out of ammunition. Using his mask, the Toa rose up to the Protector of Fire, who had been overtaken by Skull Spiders. Tahu defeated them quite easily, and soon set off for the Ancient City. Upon reaching the Ancient City, Tahu encountered the other Toa, getting in an arguement about leadership with Kopaka. After Onua broke up the fight, the Toa set out through the gates, where they encountered the Lord of Skull Spiders. After failing to individually defeat the villain, the Toa teamed up and defeated it. Moments later, the Toa heard the Mask Maker communicating with them via their Golden Masks. He commended them on their bravery, and instructed them to locate his resting place. Tahu and the other Masters then set out to find Ekimu, their masks guiding them. Personality Tahu was known for his heroics, courage, and luck. When it came to performance, he liked to take things to the extreme and strived to exceed expectations. On the other hand, Tahu could be rather hot tempered and he liked to think of himself as the most heroic of the Toa. He had a tendency to be forgetful, which was known to get him into trouble. However as Tahu also had a tendency to be very lucky, he always managed to come out on top. Powers and Tools Tahu had the ability to control fire and was resistant to heat damage. Tahu wielded a pair of Fire Blades as his primary weapons, which could combine into a Lava Surfboard for lave surfing. While using the surfboard, he could also use two smaller Golden Swords, which were otherwise stored on his back. He wore the Mask of Fire, as well as the Golden Mask of Fire. Trivia *At the 2014 New York Comic Con, a clear version of the new Hau design was released. Only 1,500 of the masks were made. *The Tahu set contained 89 pieces. External Links *Tahu at LEGO BIONICLE's website *The 2015 sets at BrickJournal de:Tahu (2015) Category:Fire Category:Toa